a continuation to caught in the act by fikkifinni
by MariMangos88
Summary: Got deleted reposting the tag pretty much explains itself enjoy


Mako looked for Bolin everywhere he knew he thought he might be at, quickly finding him at Narook's Noodlery over dosing on noodles looking a complete mess. He frowned sighing deeply at the sight before him feeling guilt for the pain he had caused his little brother.

"Bo" Mako said when he approached him sitting across from him on the booth " Can we talk"

"I dont wanna talk to you" Bolin said pointing at him accusingly " your nothing more than a cheater...AAA.. You jerk bender traitorr! " he cried dramatically dropping his face into the table.

"Come on Bo" mako begged rubbing his face feeling a small headache approaching " Im really sorry, lets go home and you can call me all the names you want lets not make a scene"

"what?! A scene!" Bolin cried out " are you embarrassed that I'm gonna make a scene or for people to find out you stole your own brothers girl!" he yelled immediately getting the attention of everybody in the small restaurant who were now looking at them. Mako blushed by Bolin's sudden up burst receiving several dirty looks.

"Okay thats it" mako said picking Bo up and throwing him over his shoulder and walking him outside and he walked him a few yards away with him kicking and yelling for him to put him down. Until he felt a small cobble stone fly and smack him hard in his face"ouch damn it " Mako yelled in pain quickly putting Bolin on the ground rubbing his forehead.

He looked back at Bo who was staring at him with a satisfied smirk on his face his eye bloodshot red from crying, the sight making Makos stomach flip, he had hurt him he knew that even tho bolin was always girl crazy he felt something special for Korra so catching him in that extremely comprising situation was a major betrayal.

"okay" he said sighing again still rubbing his sore forehead " I guess I deserve it but for what it counts Im really sorry"

"sorry! Your fucking sorry!" Bo yelled incredulously " for what for stealing my girl, or for having sex with her on our couch?!"

"I'd hardly call her your girl, Bo" Mako said Quickly regretting his choice of words seeing Bolin fallen and hurt expression.

"well I guess not huh, since she was in my house! On my couch getting...Deflowered by my big brother!" He yelled stepping towards Mako poking him the chest as he spoke.

"Uggghhh Bo please Im really sorry okay" Mako said running his fingers thru his hair " I didnt mean for this to happen,it just sorta did"

"so what?! it was an accident?!" He yelled fresh tears in his eyes "did you accidentally take your clothes off and fell on her?" He continued "or is this something you guys have been doing? cause things like that dont just happen out of the blue."

" no of course not" mako replied trying to find the right words to say " yes its been bubbling up between us for a while okay but we've never you know..." He trailed off his ears red, he wasnt very comfortable talking about his sex life not that he ever had a sex life before and specially considering the complicated situation he found himself in over said act " couldnt help it, its not like you can help who love okay, its not that easy"

" so what? You love her now?" Bo said surprised " what about your girlfriend huh remember her, about this high" he said his hands extending out to signal a height " long black hair, green eyes not to mention beautiful and rich did you forget about her?! Aren't you supposed to be falling in love with her"

" its not that easy to force feelings bo it doesn't work like" mako tried explaining again "of course I didn't forget about her" Mako said quietly uncomfortable they were having this conversation in the middle of street " I was gonna end things with us as soon as-

" who are you?" Bolin asked cutting him off " the mako I know would never cheat on girls then dump them! Just the other day you told me you didn't think Korra was girlfriend material, then your screwing her on our couch"

" I know I messed things up but i've never been in love before okay " mako replied ashamed with the look of disgust in Bo's face he really go about this so wrong " this is new for me and trust me when I tell you I never meant to hurt you or anybody, it just happened I tried to fight it for so long believe me I did, but then I just couldn't, I know I should have did things different but I couldn't help my feelings for korra"

Bolin didnt respond sitting on the side walk putting his face on his hands his elbows on his knees. Not knowing what to say at his brothers confession. He couldn't understand why Mako had to fall in love with Korra its was all so perfect Mako gets the beautiful heiress and he got the beautiful kick ass Avatar,from two homeless street bums to pro benders with perfect girls but it was all ruined now.

" look Bo you mean everything to me " mako said sitting next to him on the side walk " just tell me what I can do to fix things?"

" I dont know if there is anything you can do" Bo replied sadly " I just wanna why her tho, you already had a perfect girl and you had to go and fall with a girl even more perfect, the one I wanted for me! She was supposed to be mine not yours I met her first, you didnt even like her, Just why?"

" Korra is not a toy Bo" the fire bender replied not really liking how his little brother spoke about her " I really dont know why after she had confessed her feelings for me a few weeks ago after a match I tried had to deny my feelings but I thought of nothing else but her,I know I might not always show how I feel but i always think she was beautiful and she is pretty a incredible human being plus she really cared about us and you know how I feel about that, she just got in my heart but believe when I say I really had no intensions to hurt you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you my feelings sooner than all this could have been avoided"

" wow so she had confessed her feelings for you already" Bo said his voice defeated despite all his efforts to woo the young avatar she had never indicated any type of feelings towards him, he really didn't get it she had fallen for his brother and he didn't even try " so she had confessed to you and you didnt tell me so what her going out with me was only because you denied her at first" realization of things and what was really going on between them hitting him hard " so what now, are you guys a couple or something?"

" Korra's not a bad person and she cares about alot" mako said feeling the need to defend her " she wouldnt purposely do anything to hurt you and as far as her and I, I really dont know where we stand right but I do know that despite our feelings for each other we dont want to hurt you or anybody"

" I know that mako" Bolin said his eyes falling on the firebender a face " but I really liked her, its not gonna be easy for me to see you guys together"

Mako put his head down fearing his brother would feel that way. As much as he loved her, ever since his parents died all he ever known was him n Bo together forever. He couldn'tt let anybody break that not even Korra. He felt tears in his eyes cause he knew he had messed up and hurt the person who has always been with him, his only family , he had a choice to make and it was gonna be his brother above all. Bolin was shocked to see mako crying he hadnt cried since his parents died seeing him like this touched something in his heart. He knew his brother loved him and they would work it out.

" so do you really love her?" Bo asked looking him in the eyes his eyes softening at Mako's words despite this he couldn't deny mako had always put him first and he was glad to know now it was no different.

" yes, I do" mako replied holding his gaze " but not more than you Bo, if my relationship with Korra is gonna hurt you I'd rather not be with her." His eyes sad at his own words.

" no" Bo said a little touched at his brother's willingness to sacrifice love to not hurt him further " you dont have to do that, i mean come she is the avatar you cant let pass up on that" he said playfully a small smile in his face trying to sound like his normal self but his smile didnt quite yet reach his eyes.

" are you sure?" Mako said taken back by what Bolin had just said. His sudden change of attitude surprising him.

" yeah Im sure" Bo said " I mean yes my feelings are pretty hurt, and you have a lot of making up to do but what kind of brother would I be to stand between you and love, plus you were having sex with her and Korra is still my good friend and a respectable young lady, I dont want a guy just sleeping with her and leaving her hanging, what kind of friend would I be" Bo said standing up extending his hand to Mako pulling him up.

Mako quickly hugged him catching him off guard he was stiff for a moment then reached around his torso and hugged him too.

"Thanks bo" the fire bender said glad that they had talked things out. They walked back to arena in silence.

As Mako was heading in he noticed Bo hesitate like he had other plans.

" are you coming up" mako asked

" no the night is still young" bolin replied " besides the guys are having a little get together to celebrate our fabulous win and I'm sure the ladies will be plentiful" he said raising his eyebrows and a small smile on his face.

"Okay well don't be too late" mako said sounding very much like a parent.

" bro seriously i doubt ill be coming I mean who could resist this" he said flexing his guns his face falling just a little at the irony of his words " just don't wait up" he said walking away.

Mako knew that despite the hurt he had caused his brother he would be okay, I mean Bolin had the zero capacity to hold grudges or stay mad for long, he was glad he was already in search of new female pastures.

When Mako entered the attic apartment he wasn't sure if Korra was still there seeing all the lights off. He walked towards his room seeing her sitting by his window in the dark staring at the night view of Republic City. She immediately turned his way when she heard him enter springing up to her feet.

" so did you find him, what happened" she said obviously a little anxious after the long wait.

" yeah I did" he said staring at her the lights from the moon and the city alluminating her gorgeous face " he was more than upset but after our talk I think he will be okay."

" ohhh" she said feeling a little guilty for her part in this " well im glad you guys worked things out" she suddenly felt uncomfortable around him despite their previous activities. He stayed silent nodding looking at her without blinking.

" I should go its pretty late,tenzin is gonna kill me in the morning when I can't get out of bed" she laughed uncomfortably taking a step towards the window the wind hitting her face hard ready to jump into the bay suddenly she felt Mako grab her hand pulling her back towards him pressing her body onto his, his lips inches away from hers, he breath caught in her chest as she stared into his amber eyes.

"Don't" he said pressing his lips on hers softly a few times " stay here with me" she felt her tongue heavy and simply nodded he kissed her again this time slipping his tongue in her mouth turning the sweet kiss into something heated and full of passion. When they pulled away he rested his forehead on her his hands tight around her waist.

" I meant what I said earlier" he said to her looking her the eyes " this isn't a one time thing for me, I want you." He held her tight kissing her forehead before continuing " I love you Korra"

"I love you too Mako" she said with a smile on her face relieved that its all as real as she felt, she kissed him again pressing her body more into his their kiss once again heated soon clothes were off again her underneath him on his bed. When she felt him enter her again its was no pain or discomfort the slow push and pull giving her the greatest pleasure she ever felt, they stayed like that for a long time locked in a kiss in a a bubble of love making unhurried love. It was not perfect but everything would get worked out in the morning.

Here is the link to original post by fikkifini! Thanks for the wonderful inspiration

post/30671924759/makorra-fic-caught-in-the-act


End file.
